The Year 1880
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: This is a Five-Shot on what would happen if the Golden Trio managed to apparate into the past when their campsite was attacked by Death Eaters. Now in this new world, how will they get back? And can they help the Exocists win the battle against the Earl with a little magic? Set in the VERY beginning of the Goblet of Fire. Yullen, LavLena, and RoMione.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the beginning of a five-shot! There's only going to be five chappies, but if I get enough reviews telling me that they want more, then sure, I'll add a sequel. :D Well, I haven't really done any disclaimers for my stories, have I? Okay, here's my disclaimer:

I, Soldier, so not own ANYTHING regarding the DGM or Harry Potter series, other than the plot of this short story.

Better? Okay. Now, on to my master piece! *cackles* I'm brilliant, brilliant! Jk. But seriously.

Chapter One: Into the Past (Sounds ominous, hm?)

.

.

"Hermione, hurry!" Ron yelled over the blasts of spells. Everything was in chaos around them, the tents falling to flames, people running around, screaming their heads off, blasts of light followed by shouts sending the innocent people to Hell and back. It was a horrible sight. If some normal pedestrian walked by, they would think they stumbled upon a war battlefield. They wouldn't be too far off from the truth. "We need to get out of here!"

"Harry, grab my hand, quick!" Hermione yelled, already grabbing Ron's. Right when Harry's hand touched hers, she spun and apparated out of there.

.

.

"Nngh…" Harry groaned, sitting up. "Where are we?"

When he heard no answer, his eyes flew open. He was lying down on a cobble stone pathway, old but new looking buildings surrounding them.

"Guys?"

He looked around and spotted Ron lying on an empty stand, unconscious. He looked around some more, concern and confusion twisting his face. Just when he was getting really worried, he spotted Hermione sitting up, groaning as she rubbed the back of her head by another empty stand. "'Mione?" Harry asked standing and grimacing when his back complained.

Her face became relieved when she spotted him and Ron a few feet away. Then her face became etched in confusion as she looked around her. "If I didn't know any better, we would be in medieval times," she stated. She got up and made her way over to Ron, lightly patting his cheek. "Ron? Ron. Wake up, Ronald!"

Ron's eyes snapped open, unfocused. When he saw it was just Hermione, he relaxed. "Where are we?" he asked when he became aware of his surroundings.

"We don't know," Harry answered for both of them. "'Mione, what was going through your head when you apparated us out of there?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking of anything. I just wanted us to get out of there."

"Guys, where do you think _here_ is?" Ron asked, standing.

"I… Don't know…" Hermione's face was twisted in confusion as she stared around them. Harry was concerned. When Hermione didn't know anything, then it was most likely _nobody_ knew anything.

Suddenly, a crash was heard, followed by maniacal laughter. Ron groaned. "Great 'Mione. You got us out of one war, but got us into another."

Hermione scowled at him in annoyance, huffed, and turned away to face the noise. Suddenly, several screamed rang out and reverberated across the streets. Then explosions, ranging from large to small, shot up all around the Trio.

"Ha, you can't hide from me! I'll get you all, get you all!" they heard. The voice was childlike, but filled with malice and amusement. "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't hide, because I'm an akuma! Ha ha ha ha!"

The three looked at each other in alarm, and right before Harry pulled out his wand, a screech came from the creature. "Exocists!"

Harry looked at Hermione in question, but she just shrugged, saying she didn't know. Abruptly, the thing in question turned the corner, making the Trio gasp in shock.

The thing was huge! It looked like a giant doll with a big, malicious smile as it looked down on the screaming people. On its forehead was what looked like a masquerade mask, black ink running down from the eyes like tears being shed from a tortured soul.

Harry pulled out his wand, about to cast an 'expulso' spell, but before he could get a single syllable out, the thing exploded with a loud screech. Walking away from the explosion and towards the Trio was a stoic looking man, with Asian features. His black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and even then it went down to his middle back. The bangs were covering his eyes, casting his face in shadow.

The man pulled back his sword, much to the chagrin of the Trio. It looked like the man was going to attack them. Harry stepped forward in front of his friends and shot off a 'reducto' spell, sending the Asian man back a few feet, landing on his back.

"What the fuck?" he heard. "What the fuck was that for!"

Then behind them, Harry heard the same maniacal laughter as before, but this time, it was close. Harry turned, along with Hermione and Ron, and stared at the monster before them. It looked almost the same as the other one, but this one had a long sword for a hand.

"Oops," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Oops is right," Ron agreed, backing up slightly.

But before anything else happened, a streak of black and silver jumped over them. A clash was heard, and the streak paused enough for the Trio to see what was happening. Hermione gasped at what she saw, while Ron and Harry gaped at the long haired Asian man.

The man was holding off the attack with only his sword and brute strength. How was he doing it? Then the man moved with inhuman speed, a dark blur moving upwards. There was a slicing sound, and the blur stopped on top of the head of the monster, his sword embedded in it.

They watched as the man pulled out his sword roughly and did a back flip off the thing's head, landing with a soft thud before them while the thing exploded like the other one.

The man turned towards them, a scowl on his handsome face as he stared down at them, Harry in particular. Finally, the man spoke, "What the hell are you lot wearing?"

They looked down to see themselves in their muggle clothing. They looked back up in confusion. "What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well, the girl is wearing guy clothes. And what the hell kind of shirts are those? And you're lucky I can't kill humans, otherwise, you, stupid, would be dead."

Harry gulped, looking down to avoid the angry man's gaze. "Why the hell did you fucking attack me?"  
Hermione gasped. "You're language is just vulgar! Why do you have to talk to us like that?"

The man turned his glare to her, opening his mouth to retort. But before he could say anything, a shape landed in front of them. They didn't even see the man move. They stared as the man held his sword to a young girl's throat, her eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you," the man huffed, pulling his sword back and sheathing it on his back. "What do you want?"

The girl's features turned from surprise and anger to concern and sorrow. "Allen's hurt," were the only words that left her mouth.

The man froze, his skin paling. He knew that Lenalee wouldn't come to him if it was just a simple wound, something that would heal in a couple of weeks at the most. "How bad?" he asked, his voice leaving behind all hostility and focusing on the worry.

Harry was amazed. He didn't think the man cared for anyone with the way he was acting. But it seemed that the man truly cared for this 'Allen' person.

"He got shot with an akuma bullet. His Innocence cleansed him, but the wound is right beside his heart. Kanda, I-I think he's dying." With that the girl started crying, flinging herself onto the frozen man.

"Are they dating?" Ron asked Harry, so quietly that only he could hear. He shrugged in response.

"Where is he?" the man, Kanda, Harry assumed, asked the girl.

"He's a few kilometers south from the inn we're staying at. Oh hurry, Kanda! You're the only one that can save him!" the girl cried out desperately, still clinging to the Asian man.

"You stay here and keep an eye on these three. Take them back to the Order. I'll handle Allen," the man said, detaching himself from the mourning girl.

She nodded and sniffed, watching with tear filled eyes as her comrade hurried to his lover. Wiping her eyes, she cast a watery smile to the Golden Trio.

"H-hi," she said, her voice now hoarse and stuffy from tears. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine!" Hermione rushed ahead to reassure. "If my friend was dying, I'd be the same way."

As she said this, the girl's eyes filled with tears again. Wanting to get her mind off of her friend, Harry said, "Hi, my name's Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't want to rip my head off."

The girl's tears dried slightly as she laughed weakly. "I'm sorry about him. I don't really know why he's like that. But I guess it has something to do with not being entirely human. The only one who really understands him is Allen." Her eyes filled up again. "Oh Allen…"

"My name is Hermione, what's your name?" 'Mione asked, effectively pulling her mind off of this 'Allen'.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you know why Kanda wants me to keep an eye on you?"

"Um, I kinda, sorta, maybe attacked him?" Harry let out in an indigent squeak. Lenalee's eyes widened.

"You attacked him? Why would you do that? How did you live?"

"Well I thought he was going to attack us first! He killed that one monster, so I didn't think he would have any doubts about killing us!" Harry hurried to defend himself. "And he said something like 'you're lucky I can't hurt human's' or something like that."

Suddenly, the girl burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground on her knees. When her laughter died down, she sat there, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry. It's just that, you attacked Kanda! Kanda of all people! HA!"

Harry huffed in defense. "It's not my fault he looked like a crazy maniac on steroids."

"What are steroids?" the girl asked suddenly.

"You don't know what steroids are? I'm a wizard and even _I_ know what steroids are!" Ron said, his eyes wide.

"A wizard? And by the way, what are you guys wearing? And why are you wearing guy clothes?"

"What? I'm not wearing guy clothes!" Hermione said in annoyance. That was the second time someone said that.

"Those sure look like trousers to me."

"Trousers?" Ron asked. "You mean 'pants'?"

"Pants? Where are you guys from? I'm starting to think Kanda was right on keeping an eye on you."

"Hold on, what year is this?" Hermione asked suddenly, a new light coming into her eyes. Harry looked at her in confusion, as well as the older girl.

"It's 1880, just like it was all year," she answered. 'Mione gasped.

"What?" Ron asked nervously, his eyes flicking everywhere incase there were more monsters.

"Guys, I think we somehow traveled into the past."

"Ya think?" Harry asked, just as shocked from Lenalee's answer as she was.

"What do you mean, you traveled to the past? What's going on? If this is a joke, it's not funny," Lenalee said angrily.

"Miss Lenalee, I'm sorry. But, we're from the year of 1996," Hermione answered her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That would explain why you think we look weird. This is perfectly normal in our time," Hermione went on, ignoring her.

"Wait a minute. What you're saying is true? You're really from the future? My God! I need to get you to my brother pronto!"

"Wait—" Harry started, but got cut off by Lenalee grabbing him by the arm.

"Hold onto me," she said. When the others grabbed a hold of her, she said, "Innocence, activate. Level Two, commence!" And with that, the foursome were flying through the air, Harry with glee and Ron and Hermione with yells and screams.

.

.

SO, my readers. How was that? I think I did okay, no? I want your opinions and suggestions and ideas and all that jazz. So, R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Weird and the Weirder… er…

Harry looked around with his two best friends, trying to ignore all of the people staring at them, Hermione in particular, since she was wearing 'guy clothes'. His two friends were walking with their heads down, glancing left and right at the architecture and people, while Harry ignored them entirely and only focused on the vast amount of space before them.

"Follow me," Lenalee said, walking briskly. The others tried to keep up.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron asked in the sudden silence. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him in silent inquiry. "How did you manage to apparate in the first place?"

"Well," she stuttered, cheeks flushing. "I, um, I thought it would be easy, since I read about it. I knew the theory, so I thought, 'maybe I can pull this off'. But I was wrong and I ended up taking us here, of all places…"

Harry threw her a sympathetic look. He knew she was dying on the inside because she did something wrong.

"Well then how are we supposed to get back?" Ron exclaimed, not noticing the distraught look on their friend's face. Harry elbowed him harshly, ignoring his glare and glancing to Hermione. Ron followed his gaze and took on a stricken face. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just frustrated, is all. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay, Ron. I know you didn't," she replied, looking slightly better at his admission. Harry smiled at his two best friends reassuringly, almost bumping into Lenalee if it weren't for Hermione's warning.

He looked forward to see her opening a door to a big, circular room. "Nii-san?" she called out attentively. "Nii-san, I have some important news!"

"He's not in here, Lenalee," a mousy-brown haired man said, sipping out of a coffee mug in the corner of the room. He was holding a stack of papers in his other hand.

"Oh, then where might he be?"

"He's in the infirmary, checking up on Allen and Kanda with Lavi and the Bookman," the man said offhandedly, going back to his papers.

"Oh, thanks Reever!" Lenalee said brightly, though Harry could see her smile was strained. "I'll come back with more coffee later, okay?"

"Yeah, you do that. Go tell Allen that I said I hope he feels better," the man, Reever said, flashing the girl and her acquaintances a smile.

"Alright, bye then!" With that, the girl closed the big door, her smile slipping slightly. "Okay, I guess we have to go to the infirmary. Will you follow me, please?"

A couple minutes later, and the group stopped in front of double doors. Lenalee knocked once and walked in, staring, dismayed at all of the nurses running around with medical supplies and papers in hand. "Looks like Allen's not doing too well," she said quietly to herself, unaware that her words drew the attention of the three wizards. "Poor Kanda…"

She started forward, almost completely forgetting that the three were there, and walked past a couple of doors, opening one that seemed almost disconnected from the others.

Kanda was in there, talking to a taller, male version of Lenalee. They were arguing loudly, or, well, Kanda was arguing loudly while the other was talking tranquilly.

"You know why I can't allow that to happen, Kanda," the man was saying. "If you give your life essence to Allen, you will die."

"And I said that I don't care if I die. As long as he is alive, I don't care," Kanda growled.

"But I'm not going to loose you both!" the man suddenly exploded. "If you die, it won't matter if you've given your essence to him! Your bond is the strongest any of us has ever encountered before! If you die, the moment you do, I'm sure Allen will know and cease to go on living! That would be a waste of a life to lose another, do you understand?"

Kanda growled, threw one soft glance to the man on the bed, and left, shoving past Harry and Ron who were in his way. Harry stared after him, as well as the other occupants in the room. What did the man mean by 'life essence' and 'bond'?

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked timidly. The man turned to look at her, just now realizing she was there. He gave a wan smile and went to hug her. She returned the embrace with just as much force.

"What are you doing here, my sweet little sister?" the man asked, oblivious to the other three occupants of the room.

"I… Nii-san, what did you mean by 'life essence'? Kanda wanted to give his to Allen?"  
The man sighed heavily, turning to the person on the bed. Harry looked closer to see it was a man, no, a _teenager_ on the bed. He had on an oxygen mask with bandages everywhere. They were particularly bloody around the chest area. But the most amazing thing, the boy had white hair. He also had a strangely deformed scare on his face that made Harry's seem insignificant.

The man sighed, bringing their attention back to him. "You know as well as I that Kanda only has a few years left to live," he started, making Lenalee nod slowly. The Trio glanced at each other in worry and confusion. "He wants to give the rest of his life essence to Allen."

Lenalee put a hand on her mouth, glancing to the boy on the bed. Harry assumed this was Allen. "But why? Is Allen going to die?"

The man sighed again. "I don't know. If he pulls through the next week, then he'll live. He'll be in extreme pain, but he'll live."

Lenalee sat down beside Allen's bed, her hand brushing his and then coming to hold it. The man stared at his sister sympathetically. "Why don't you get some rest, hm? We all have a big day tomorrow, and I'm sure Kanda's going to be sour. You should have Lavi tease him, it always seems to lift everyone's spirit!"

Lenalee smiled faintly, as if recalling a fond memory. Then she turned back to her brother. "Oh, Nii-san, I wanted you to meet some people. Kanda met them on the battlefield. And they're from the future."

At this, the man's eyes widened. Harry took him for the type to believe everything his sister said, even if she said unicorns existed. Well, they technically did, but they wouldn't know that…

"Really? From what time? And I'm Komui Lee, Chief Officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of the European Branch," he said proudly, sticking his hand out for each of them to shake.

"We're from the year 1996. My name's Harry Potter. These are my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, please, there's no room for formalities here! Only Allen still does that!"

At this, Lenalee's face fell again as she looked at her fallen comrade. Harry made a split second decision.

"Could I see what's wrong with him? I may be able to help," he added, seeing the confused looks on the siblings' faces. Both of them lightened up considerably.

"Ooo, do you have new technology that can cure anyone of any wound or disease?" Komui asked excitedly. Harry just scratched his head a little, muttering a small 'no'. "Oh. Then what _can_ you do?"

"I can heal him with a spell," he said quietly, taking out his wand. Obviously he had no idea it would affect the future, but oh well. What's done is done.

"You can what?" "What? A spell?" "Seriously, Harry—" "Harry, mate, what's gotten—"

Harry just ignored him, aiming his wand at Allen and casting a spell that could X-ray the boy's body, telling him exactly what was going on within him. Then, when he found the source, pierced lung with a broken vertebrae right below it. It seemed like Allen got hit in the back really hard by something, piercing him through the lung.

So, to fix it, Harry cast one of the only healing spells he knew, fixing the vertebrae. He turned to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, I don't know how to fix a punctured lung. Do you know the proper spell for it?"

Hermione looked puzzled, but she quickly took on a thinking face as she tried to figure out the right one. "I think it's _conficugus mortegulus_. But I could be wrong."

"I don't think you could ever be wrong," Ron muttered behind her, making her blush. The siblings were just looking on in wonder as some of the grimace on Allen's face subsided. When Harry cast the next spell, Allen's face instantly became relaxed as his breathing evened out.

Lenalee stared at Harry, then at Allen, then at Harry again, amazed. Komui seemed to be in the same state as his sister, both with relief and fascination etched across their faces like writing.

"Um…" Lenalee said quietly after a while. "He… He's healed, just like that?"

"Yeah. I fixed the damaged vertebrae and the pierced lung. He should be tons better by now," Harry said just a quietly, head ducking modestly.

Suddenly, he found himself being twirled around, held up by strong arms, and a voice in his ear that sounded suspiciously like mad cackling. When he was put down, Harry saw that it was Komui who was twirling him around.

Looking down to Lenalee, he saw that she was ready to do the same thing to him that her brother did. And he didn't want it to happen again. Luckily, she seemed to read his mind, as she sat back down, staring at the boy in the bed.

When they heard a quiet groan, they all held their breath as they watched the boy shift on the bed, his eyelids fluttering open. Lenalee reached down and pulled off the oxygen mask, fully waking the boy to their presence.

"Lena?" he muttered. Lenalee's eyes became teary.

"Oh Allen, I'm so happy you're alright."

"Where's Kanda?" he said abruptly, sitting up. Only to gasp in pain and plop back down.

"Oops," Harry said. "I guess I forgot about the wound on his back. Silly of me, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Allen asked, confused.

"Oh, Allen, Harry saved your life! You had a pierced lung, and you were dying, and Kanda wanted to give you the rest of his life essence—," Lenalee started, but she was quickly cut off by a hysterical Allen.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "He wanted to do what?! Like hell I would ever let him do that, that BAKA!"

"Nice to see you're up," came a calm, controlled voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Kanda standing there, a smirk plastered on his face as he stared at the boy on the bed. Allen flushed a bright red when he met his lover's eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorry, but that _is_ stupid of you to do," he muttered. "Like hell I'd accept your life essence anyways…"

"Good to know you're the annoying Moyashi as always," Kanda said bluntly, cutting him off of whatever he wanted to say next.

Allen flushed a deep red. "Stop calling me that! My name's Allen, BaKanda!"

Lenalee and Komui sighed simultaneously, glancing at each other in amusement as the Trio looked bemused and a little frightened. "'Kay guys," Lenalee said loudly, cutting them off of their argument. "Can you put aside the arguing for a second? Kanda, I know you're happy that Allen's alive and well, but please, try not to antagonize him? For me?"

But what the Trio didn't see was her hand twitch toward the clipboard on the nightstand threateningly. As if the sugary sweet tone she used wasn't enough. Kanda glanced at the clipboard, then back to her, nodding once. It was a short, clipped nod, barely noticeable, but it worked for her.

Allen sighed. "Fine, Lena, no more arguing." Suddenly, Allen smiled brightly. "But do tell me the look on Yu's face when he was worried! I've never seen him look anything other than mad."

Lenalee giggled behind her hand while Kanda growled at his lover. "You know that is a complete and utter lie," he said quietly. Allen's face turned a bright red from embarrassment when Lenalee started to laugh harder from what Kanda said.

"Stupid BaKanda, taking the fun out of teasing you. Che, I know it's a lie, but you can't just let it be…" Allen kept muttering to himself, oblivious to the odd and bemused looks sent his way by the Trio. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. He turned his head to the side. "Where's Tim? He's got the Innocence."

"He already delivered it to Hevlaska," Komui said not unkindly. "You did a great job in recovering the Innocence, guys. I congratulate you. To celebrate, Allen, you get to eat in bed! I'm sure Kanda will want to stay with you. And our guests should be introduced to Jerry! I'm sure he'd be happy to see some new faces…" And he just kept going on like Allen did not twenty seconds prior. He was still talking while he made his way to the door.

"Oh, speaking of guests," Lenalee said. "Kanda, I'm sure you've already met them, but I'm also sure you don't know their names. Kanda, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Guys, this is Yu Kanda, but if you don't want to be skewered into the wall with his sword, I suggest you just call him Kanda.

"And Kanda, Harry is the one who saved Allen's life."

Kanda stared at the wimpy kid standing before him, smiling modestly. He stared for a good two minutes. Then, suddenly, he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "Thank you," he said gruffly when they pulled back their hands.

Harry just nodded and said, "It's the least I could do. It could also be my apology for attacking you out there…"

Allen choked suddenly, but when they turned, worry on their faces, it was to see him laughing silently. "You . . . you attacked . . . Kanda?! Ha, aha, ahahahahaha! That's hilarious! Hahahahaha!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and Harry flushed beet red. "How . . . did you survive?! Hahahahaha!"

"They're humans and civilians, baka. I can't kill them," Kanda said bluntly.

"But that hasn't stopped you from maiming them!" Allen countered, still grinning brightly. His mirth seemed to be contagious, as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lenalee's faces were grinning and giggling, too.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a woman with a stern face and whom looked suspiciously like Madam Pomfrey entered. "Alright, that's enough! Kanda, I want to check up on you, so you stay. The rest of you, out! Allen needs to get his rest, so off you go, c'mon! GET!"

Harry and the rest were shoved out of the door. Lenalee smiled brightly at them, especially Harry. "That was Matron. She's actually very sweet, but she's also kind of stubborn and stern when someone's hurt. She's looked after me more than I can count. She'll get Allen back on his feet in no time. But I should be thanking you, Harry, for actually healing him."

Harry just shrugged. "Like I said to Kanda, it was the least I could do. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't help someone in need."

"You can say that again," Ron muttered behind him. Lenalee giggled and Harry just ignored him.

"Well still. Thank you so much."

Harry just shrugged again.

"Oh, I guess I should take you to the cafeteria, huh?" she said suddenly. "You guys must be very hungry."

They all agreed and Lenalee led the way.

.

.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kanda asked when they were alone. Allen, still sitting on the bed, shook his head, letting his mask fall. His face took on a grimace.

"There's still a ton of pain in my back, but Matron said it'd go away in a week since I heal fast for a normal human."

"That's good." Kanda was sitting extremely close to Allen, his forehead resting on his.

Allen sighed and lifted his hand to his lover's face. "Don't EVER think about giving me your life essence ever again. You know very well that I won't live without you, baka."

Kanda, in one of his extremely, positively, really, very—okay, _very_—rare moments, smiled softly. "I know, but do you know how worried I was?"

Allen sighed again, touching his mouth to his lover's. Kanda deepened the kiss, one of his hands stroking through Allen's snowy white locks, the other holding onto his small neck, keeping him close.

"I love you, baka," Kanda said quietly, his mouth still on Allen's. "Don't f****ing scare me again." He couldn't resist not putting an insult on the end. He hated sweet things, and this moment was barely an exception.

Allen laughed quietly, kissing him once more. He drew back after a good five minutes, panting hard. "I love you, too, BaKanda. And I don't like you sitting so far away from me." He scooted over, patting the other side of the bed. "Come and sleep with me?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and nodded, standing up and taking off his Exorcist jacket and Mugen, laying them neatly on the chair he was just sitting on, climbing into the bed with his Moyashi.

Kanda kissed him once on the forehead, each eye, nose, and then, finally, mouth. "Go to sleep."

Allen smiled at his lover, snuggling closer. "You, too. You can't stay up all night."

"I know, baka. I'll go to sleep when you do, I promise."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

With that, they both dosed off, only to wake up the next morning by six, "AWWWWWE"s.

.

.

**So how was that, my readers? Sorry it took so long, but I'm not going to give you a stupid excuse. I was lazy. That's right, I'm a teen and I'm lazy. What else did you expect? Anyways, R&R?**


End file.
